ash missing
by Guilmon240
Summary: ash returns after 4 months with strange new pokemon and a love triangle how will this work out for our young hero and aura guardian read to find out rated M for language and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"When human speaks"

"When pokemon speaks through aura or psychic link"

"Author speaking"

***Chapter 1***

Ash has been missing for 4 months and no one knows where he went since sinnoh dawn went to pallet town in kanto to wait for him and was helping his mom ever since but now he is on his way back with new pokemon by his side (this takes place after kalos and greninja goes with him instead he also had won the kalos league + different pokemon than kalos and some pokemon he had in past regions are now fully and part of the way evolved )

As ash walks back home he thinks about the journeys he has been on like when he won the kalos league using a giant water shuriken against alon's mega charizard and won. It was the biggest moment in ashes career as a pokemon trainer. He is prepared to take on any challenges he faces

***dawn pov 2 weeks ago***

Dawn turned on the tv and started to flip through the channels and saw ash battling with a pokemon she had never seen seen before then it changed form and had a giant shuriken on his back it then switched to another pokemon that looked like a charizard with blue flames in its mouth and on its starred in ah as the pokemon was defeated by ash's pokemon in a flash.

***present***

"I wish ash would come home" Dawn thought then she heard a battle by the pokemon center she looked out the window and saw a big tornado of water and a flash of light in the sky. in the back of the pokemon center and ran over

*** ash's pov***

"Look the pokemon center" I told myself then I saw him "Brock HEY" "oh hey ash, ASH!

***5 min later***

I heard you had went some-wear have you made your reappearance? " "Yea want to be the first person that fights me in my return to kanto?" Of course I will! We walk out back and start "ash i will use onix, geodude,and golom. "Alright but i will defeat you with my... Nope nevermind it's a surprise,let's start."

***battle sequence***

"Geodude go"

"Pikachu i choose you"

"Rock smash"

"Iron tail"

The two attacks collided and exploded right in the middle

Alright rap this up with thunderbolt

There was a big explosion when thunderbolt hit, and pikachu won

"Return" they shouded in unison

"Onix let's go"

"Lucario lend me your aura"

Double edge

Force palm then aura sphere

Both attacks hitting eachother cause an explosion and sent onix flying backwards, then a ball of aura went through the smoke and hit onix with extreme damage and made it feight

"Return" said in unison

"Ash you have gotten stronger" "thanks brock but you are going are going to lose to this pokemon, "thanks for all your help my good friend" I told him through our mental link.

"greninja come to my aid"

"Fine then"

"Golem it's time to battle"

"Golem, rock throw"

"Greninja, water shuriken"

The attacks collide mid-field causing a thing of smoke to appear

Before it cleared I heard another command, but not from brock

"Seviper poison tail"

"Victreebel energy ball"

The attacks almost his greninja but he moved quickly to dodge.

"Team rocket" I said

"Prepare for trouble"

"make it dou-uf"

(A/U-hehehehe If you didn't catch what happened in this story I make ash physically hurt team rocket but not in the normal way if you know what I mean if you don't you will see in a moment)

"DID YOU PUNCH ME JESSIE!"

"No what are you talking abou-OWWWW,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,oh god dammit , FUCK,FUCK,FUCK,FUCK,FUCK,FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUUUUUUUCCCCCK

(A/U-hahahahahahaha sorry can't help but laugh,Did you figure it out yet no well fine Ash is using his aura to punch them and it's hysterical but there is also a reason for it) "okay this has gone on long enough" I thought."Greninja you ready" "gren""good let's do it.

(xyz music plays you know the one it's like the intro but with no lyrics)

"stronger... STRONGER... HERE. WE. GO."

"GRE-NIN-JAAAAAAAAA.

(a/u-it's supposed to be in unison that's why I did that)

"Alright greninja send them flying back to Hell",

"WATER SHURIKEN"

Ash and greninja work in unison pulling a shuriken of their back.

(A/U-I say their back because ash and greninja connect and do the same movements hence ash-greninja you get it right)

They throw the shuriken and team rocket goes flying.

"Looks like team rocket's blasting off again…***BLING*** (A/U you know what it is)

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter be sure to comment if you want more i try to post every Saturday and Sunday thanks good night or good morning everyone, also I know its kind of short but its a good start right**


	2. notice not an update

notice not an update I know people have been waiting for this story but don't fret It will be done soon I just get a lot of school work so i dont get much free time but the story will probably be out by Wednesday thanks.-guilmon240


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own pokemon if I did ash would would already be a pokemon master be prepared for the next couple chapters, and ash-greninja isn't the only surprise. Anyway let's get to it... I know there is some grammar problems I couldn't fix it all so just bear it so don't comment just to say grammar this and grammar that and someone said ash needs an aura pokemon when in the first chapter I said he had aura it kind of imply's he has an aura pokemon later in the story**

***CH 2***

As dawn made it to the pokemon center she got there she saw a strange pokemon fighting brock "who's that pokemon" ? she wondered the pokedex then said a big fat "NO DATA!, just what is that pokemon?" just after she said that the pokemon changed shape Then the pokedex displayed the data for the pokemon

Greninja the ninja frog pokemon and the final evolved form of froakie,evolved form of frogadier

This pokemon it a dark and water type this pokemon is native to the kalos region moves: uknown move detected,aerial ace,double team,cut.

 *****dawn's pov*****

"Thats weird, a pokemon that can change forms at will." she then noticed the trainer wearing a black cape-robe thing with no sleeves and it was navy blue along with the hood covering his is that guy she asked to no one in particular what she didn't expect was an answer.

"No one really knows his name, but he tells people to call him Red so that's what we call him. He uses 1 pokemon from each region on every team he has, I don't know the team he has now because it always changes, but that pokemon, the pikachu is his partner I can tell by the way he talks to him, and by how, that pokemon always stays with him on every team, and by the fact that is is never in its pokeball, he is also rumored to be able to talk to pokemon, and maybe have a few legends on his team" "wow" dawn said "any way I have to go now" wait!, "I never caught your name,what is it?"honestly,... I don't know anymore I usually go by unnoticed unless there is a trainer desperate to battle, even then they don't ask my name, you're the first in a couple of years to ask so I guess you can call me,... Grim yea Grim I like that anyway I have to go now

As he was leaving he thought to himself and said "wow girls from sinnoh are so nice" as she watched the boy leave two things came to her mind 1: obviously His clothing she noticed he wore a black jacket with a couple of legendary pokemon on the sleeves,his shirt was also black with a small silver lugia on the front left side of his shirt black pants black boots with silver laces and to top it off he wore a black fedora with sunglasses on top that were also silver his hair was blackish brown,his belt had six luxury balls on it and oddly enough a 7th pokeball that was like a luxury ball but it was a different color it was a fully silver pokeball with blue specs she had seen the color scheme before but couldn't put her finger on what it was 2: she wanted to know what he would be doing in kanto the original reason she was here was because of contests opening up in kanto but he had luxury balls and people with luxury balls don't just come here for gym battles so she chased him and followed him to see what he was doing here.

 *****Everyone's pov*****

It was obvious he knew she was following him there so he decided to play a little prank on her so he walked into the pokemon center and over to the pc he accessed his storage pc and accessed one of the boxes and pulled out two pokemon and let them out as they knew the only reason he called them out was to play a prank on someone or needed her for some reason and left the center when he walked out she was surprised to see him with a pikachu on his sholder

 **(there is a reason for it don't worry you will find out soon who it is for now wait and see)**

 *****Grim's POV*****

This looks like a good spot I then threw out my pokeballs and my pokemon took form in a flash of light

"pikachu"..."SWAMPERT"... "CHARIZARRRD… "CARIO"..."NEEDOKING"..."TYPHLOSION" over all of the roaring He didn't need to hear the gasp behind him to know she was following him so acting like he wasn't followed he sent out two other pokemon one landing with a roar and one landing with a scream " _Hello Daddy_ " the smaller blue bird pokemon said " _good morning father_ "

The white bird with bits of blue said "Hi Shimmer", "good morning silver" he didn't need to see the look of honest astonishment on Dawn's face because he heard a loud !THUD! Behind him

Well this is new he turned around only to see Dawn and he looked like a zubat used supersonic on her "shit another fainter… WHY MEEEEE" he screamed returning all of his pokemon and took dawn to the pokemon center

 **Well there we have it the second chapter I know it took awhile but here we are He has two legendary pokemon how cool! The silver pokeball was silvers and shimmer's pokeball is like a sapphire not the color but the jewel sapphire that's what it looks is an articuno and silver is, and until next time I leave you with this, the next chapter is a flashback of ash to show what happened BY BY**


	4. Chapter 3

*****CH 3*****

Dawn woke up in a pokemon center only to find the guy she saw last sitting in the chair next to the bed with a blaziken sitting next to him and an umbreon on his lap. Taking in the peaceful scene she looks to her left only to see a pokemon outside the window and that pokemon is or was before it flew away, a pidgeot then she looked at the floor and on it was an espeon and nuzzling into its purple furred back was her piplup ( A/U After he dropped off dawn at the center he went and changed some of his team) And in the window sill admiring the outside world was a small eevee but there was something strange about this room then she noticed that the umbreon is navy blue with sky blue rings around its body and another thing strange was about the eevee is that it had an everstone attached to its collar around its neck and also to see how skinny it is, she looks over to the teen or man in his early 20's just to hear him murmur "Glaceon please don't leave me" that's when she realises something she pulls out her pokedex and looks at glaceon's profile when she does she looks at the eevee that's sitting and sleeping on the windowsill just to see the it has the smooth glistening fur of the glaceon and then she looks at the tail and looks like the spikey tail of the flareon in the room.

"No wonder its skinny" Now knowing why glaceon is important, she feels a wave of familiarity as she falls asleep again but, not without noticing the tears falling from his traumatised face

 ****Grims Dream/Memory****

He was standing in the middle of a field watching as his mother was brutally murdered in front of him by none other and grunts wearing black or white suits with a big red "R" on the front but the thing was, he didnt feel bad for his mother no he felt hatred for the ones that killed her for they killed the only one in his life that ever cared about or for him other than the pokemon he treated like family he watched as they and their boss with that stupid persian attacked her with "giga impact" "extreme speed" "thunderbolt" etc and the humans with their guns, knives, and swords,and crossbows,among other bladed weapons and long range weapons when he ran to them with articuno and lugia at his side with "ice beam" "sheer cold" "hyper beam" "dragon rush" and his blaziken using "close combat" "blaze kick" "sky uppercut" they took down the pokemon but the humans chased him away from the mother he loved along, with her glaceons pokeball they got away almost uncathed. They were in a forest completely lost only with each other he looked at glaceon. She was heartbroken upon hearing the news of his lost mother. A white light flashes and he's in a new location that appears to be right nearby azalea town in johto.

Turning around he sees glaceon on the ground "Glaceon!" he screamed running to her "Glaceon please don't leave me your all i have left of mom" he pleaded to the pokemon he's kneeling next to "please don't go into the light Glaceon look the pokemon center is right there please just get…" he didn't get to continue as glaceon placed her paw on his hand and shook her head signaling to him "It's my time… please let me see your mother again."there was something in her paw as he took it he looked down and saw it was his mother's shiny charm she held onto it after so many years and the last words he got to say to glaceon was "I am sorry i couldn't save mom,... I won't let it happen again… goodbye Glaceon. I will always remember you."

 ****Real World no pov****

He wakes up to find dawn sleeping along with the other pokemon and more specifically to blaziken and his eevee only to pet umbreon and for umbreon to lick the tears off his face he walks out of the room with his pokemon to come face to face with Red Ketchum

As ash walks in Grim says 2 things

1:"I thought you were making a comeback so why do you still hide your face"

He did not get reply

2: "I will never forgive you for what you did,... even if it helped me keep my humanady"

"I don't care if you reply to me but,.. you can at least look me in the eye when i talk to you" Grim said that harshly as he left, back facing Red he called him by his real name as he walked away "Ash Ketchum"

That last part actually made ash flinch, As he only told Brock so far who he is. When ash looked back out into the direction of the very long hall Grim went down he watched as Grim disappeared into thin air and shadows right in front of him along with his pokemon but little did they know Dawn and a surprise guest on the other end were listening to Grim start and end of the one sided conversation and they clung to every word that he said especially the things about Grims humanity And, the mentioning of "Red's" real name. "Ash Ketchum"

 **AAAAAAAAND their we go the third chapter done after, writer's block, depression, and the darkest corners of my mind at 11:24 pm this is what i got we now have a bit of a backstory of "Grim"(remember he doesn't remember his name) soo with this all over with I bid you adu**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Anyway I know i said this was going to be a flashback chapter of ash but i changed my mind last second hope you don't thank you for following and favoriting everyone old and new I have no idea how you found me but nevermind that i am just glad you did, well… good morning or goodnight everybody till next time**


	5. (AN) IMPORTANT

Hey guys i need to work on my chapters and the only way i am gonna get anything else done is with your help. Two things, One I have a poll set up in my profile for ash missing because i need a ship for my O.C. Grim. Two,for me to improve as a writer for your sake and mine I need you guy's(or gals I am not sexist) to give me a few ideas it can be from other stories or it can be personal preference, but i need to know to be a better writer I know i need to work on writing longer chapters but... you Need to Tell me and this can be for both of my stories but i need you to P.M. me or just write a comment and i will respond or do my best to do that in my writing but until then

I will see you later guy's

(late updates are due to the fact that school started for me again sorry)


	6. Another Author note!

"omega tamers-hiatus for a bit have inspiration from second digimon story cyber sleuth game if you haven't played it or watched it don't continue reading till you have.  
"Ash missing- need you to vote in the poll for me to continue guys so until then hiatus sorry but I am working on a project for omega tamers till then.  
center;"Sup guys I know I haven't posted in awhile but the thing is, I have school and I have been working on chapters of new stories like crazy, I have A Sword Art Online plat twist Alternative Universe story coming up soon, and then I am going to be working on my biggest project yet, And that story is going to be called,  
"Neon Genesis For the Revolution, I know it looks like a crossover(its not then it would be named for the rebellion instead of for the revolution) but you will see what happens in the story but thats my update please follow me for when that happens  
"Till then, seeya,  
"Guilmon240, !OVER AND OUT!  
"p.s. look at my profile for status updates I post them occasionally.


	7. Please Help!

Hey guys I am looking for beta readers and other authors to help with future projects, if you are interested send me a PM  
"Guilmon240, !OVER AND OUT!  
"p.s. look at my profile For I have updated it recently so check that out. its at the top


End file.
